Saisonende
by Timebird
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte, die der junge Erik während seiner Zeit beim Zirkus erlebt hat.


Saisonende 

Der Sommer war warm gewesen und hatte den herrlichen Duft von Kornfeldern und Obst mit sich getragen, aber er neigte sich unweigerlich dem Ende zu. Die Tage wurden dunkler und die Luft kälter, immer häufiger wurden die kleinen Fähnchen über den Zelten und Bannern vom Oktoberwind hin und her gepeitscht. Bald würde der Zirkus weiterziehen, einem ungewissen Ort entgegen, fort von dem Platz, der, trotz aller Qualen und Demütigungen im vergangenen halben Jahr, Eriks Zuhause geworden war. Auch die Besucher wurden weniger. Die Sommermonate waren erfüllt gewesen von Kinderlachen, von Musik und kleinen Wundern, aber jetzt, da es kälter wurde und die Sonne schon früher schlafen ging, gab es nur noch wenige Schaulustige, die kamen, um sich den Jahrmarkt und die Zirkusvorstellungen anzusehen. Somit wurde auch das Essen weniger; einige Besuche, vor allem die Kinder, machten sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu füttern. Gierig stürzte er sich auf das, was sie ihm durch die Gitterstäbe seines Käfigs zuwarfen und sie sahen ihm voll angewiderter Faszination dabei zu. Tatsächlich war es nämlich so, dass Javert das Futter einsparte, solange die Kunden, großhezig wie sie waren, sich ihrer Essensreste auf der Basis von christlicher Nächstenliebe entledigten. Aber jetzt, da diese weniger wurden, wurde der Hunger größer, weil Javert diese Tatsache einfach übersah und gelegentlich das Füttern versäumte, obwohl Erik nicht umhin konnte zu glauben, dass eine gewisse Absicht dahinter steckte, schließlich musste umso mehr gespart werden, wenn die Zuschauer weniger wurden.

Auch wenn es jetzt früher dunkel wurde, was Erik gefiel, denn die Dunkelheit sieht nichts und verrät auch keine Geheimnisse, so erschien es ihm doch, als würden sich die Stunden selbst auf den Winterschlaf vorbereiten und immer schläfriger und träger werden. In erster Linie wurde diese Illusion von der Kälte manifestiert, denn außer seiner zerrissenen Hose am Leib, dem Stofffetzen, der sein Gesicht verbarg, und etwas Stroh besaß Erik nichts, was ihn hätte wärmen können. Oft konnte er an nichts anderes denken als an die Kälte, die nach und nach immer mehr seinen hageren Körper beschlagnahmte. Er saß einfach nur da, dicht gedrengt in eine der beiden Ecken, die am weitesten von den winddurchlässigen Gitterstäben entfernt waren. Dort kauerte er, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und wiegte sich hin und her, während er stetig versuchte das immer wieder fortrutschende Stroh auf seiner eisigen Haut zu behalten. Von Zeit zu Zeit gelang es ihm, das, was ihn umgab, zu vergessen, auch wenn er die Geräuche und den Geruch des Jahrmarkts noch immer ganz tief in sich aufsog. Den unverkennbaren Geruch von Mist gepaart mit dem köstlichen Duft von nie probierten Leckereien und das gelegentliche Gebrüll der Löwen. Sie waren wie er, dachte er manchmal: trotz ihrer Stärke und Macht ihrem Schicksal ausgeliefert. Dann war da noch das stetige Pfeifen des Windes, das die umherliegenden Blätter von Bäumen, die ohne sie so schutzlos wie er selbst der Kälte ausgeliefert waren, umherwirbelte. All diese Eindrücke waren in ihm, aber er hatte die Augen geschlossen und so gelang es ihm, diesen Platz zu verlassen, vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig die Kälte abzuschütteln. Bis ihn etwas hart in die Realität zurückholte...

Der Stein traf ihn schmerzhaft an seiner knochigen Schulter, aber das gehässige Lachen, das augenblicklich darauf folgte, schmerzte mehr. Erik öffnete abrupt Augen, während das Traumschloss, das er sich mühsam erschaffen hatte, in seinem Inneren zusammenstürzte und auf geheimnisvolle Weise verschwand als hätte es nie existiert. Er versuchte den eben passierten Vorfall zu ignorieren und blickte starr die Wand an, die sich neben ihm befand, wohl wissend, dass es damit nicht vorbei sein würde, natürlich nicht. Ein zweiter Stein traf ihn an seinem Hüftknochen. Schwerer als der Schmerz wog die Demütigung und die Gewissheit nichts gegen sie ausrichten zu können.

„Mach schon! Steh auf, Ungeheuer!" , die Stimme, die da so bestimmend befahl, war ungewöhnlich dunkel für den Jungen von sechzehn Jahren, zu dem sie gehörte. Erik rührte sich nicht, wusste aber, dass das Spiel damit nicht vorbei war, denn so lief es immer. Sie waren zu zweit, obwohl der eine nicht sprach und Erik sie keines Blickes würdigte, wusste er es, denn sie waren keine Besucher, die sich einen Spaß erlaubten, sie gehörten zur Zirkustruppe selbst, sie waren immer zu zweit: Nicholai und Hromic. Und sie hassten ihn, hatten ihn gehasst vom allerersten Tag an und seither traktierten sie ihn, demütigten ihn, machten sich über ihn lustig und ließen ihn wissen, dass es nichts verabscheuenswürdigeres gab als ihn. Als der dritte Stein flog, ihn aber nicht traf, sondern vor seinen Füßen landete, richtete Erik sich auf. Er war groß für sein Alter von zwölf Jahren und dennoch wirkte er erbärmlich, weil sich jeder einzelne Knochen seines Körpers unter seiner gelblich schimmernden, viel zu dünnen Haut abzeichnete.

„Ui, es kommt!" , rief der zweite verächtlich, dessen Stimme wesentlich kindlicher klang als die des anderen. Beide gafften sie durch die Eisenstäbe hindurch, während sie sich mit den Händen an ihnen festhielten. Und _es _kam, ehe die beiden Jungen damit rechnen konnten. Blitzschnell war Erik bei ihnen und hatte Nicholai fest am Kragen gepackt.

„Hier bin ich." , sagte er zischend.

Für einen Augenblick wirkten die beiden ein wenig überrascht und Nicholai sogar etwas verängstigt. Doch ihr Mut kehrte genauso so schnell wieder zurück, als Hromic ein Taschenmesser zog.

„Lass ihn los! Oder möchtest Du, dass wir Dir wieder drinnen einen Besuch abstatten?", spielerich ließ er die Klinge immer wieder auftauchen und verschwinden.

Die Wunden von ihrem letzten Besuch waren noch nicht ganz verheilt, zu zweit hatten sie es geschafft, ihn trotz seiner enorm schnellen Reflexe zu überwältigen, dennoch ließ er nicht los, auch nicht als die Klinge wütend in seinen Handrücken schnitt. Eriks Augen funkelten, in ihnen schien ein fernes, aber tötliches Feuer zu lodern. Er packte nur noch fester zu und spürte mit einer leichten Genugtuung, dass es Nicholai doch langsam wirklich unbehaglich unter seinem Griff wurde. Erst als Javerts dröhnende Stimme ertönte, ließ er von ihm ab und entfernte sich ein Stück.

„Hey!" , schrie Javert, während er mit der ganzen Masse seines Gewichtes näher trabte.

„**Was soll'n das hier werden? Brot und Spiele? Arbeitet hier etwa keiner mehr?"  
**Sofort wichen die Jungen vom Käfig zurück und liefen davon ohne noch etwas zu ihrer Verteidung zu sagen. Erik, der nicht fliehen konnte, zog sich in den Schatten seines Gefängnisses zurück, denn er wusste, dass es schmerzhaft werden konnte, wenn man es erst einmal geschafft hatte, Javert wirklich wütend zu machen. Er vermochte einiges auszuhalten, den Schmerz, den die Jungen ihm zufügten. Es gelang ihm ihn größtenteils nicht an sich heranzulassen oder ihnen zumindest nicht die Bestätigung zu geben, in dem er ihnen zeigte, wie weh es tat, aber bei Javert war alles anders...Der Zirkusdirektor warf noch einige prüfende Blicke in das Dunkel, in dem sich seine größte Attraktion versteckte, und ging dann fort. Diese Momente waren die einzigen, in denen Erik wirkliche Angst empfand.

Später, er konnte nicht genau sagen, wieviel später, denn er musste wohl über seinem Zittern vor Kälte und Furcht eingedöst sein, traf erneut etwas seinen Körper. Er glaubte schon, Hromic und Nicholai seien zurückgekehrt, und er war sofort hellwach und aufmerksam. Aber es war keiner der beiden Jungen. Unter dem nachtblauen Himmel, dessen Sterne keine einzige Wolke bedeckte, zeichneten sich vor seinem Käfig die Konturen eines Mädchens ab. Sie bewegte sich nicht und für einen Moment glaubte Erik, er träume womöglich noch. Aber dann sagte sie mit glockenreiner Stimme:

„Ich dachte, Du hast vielleicht Hunger..."

Erst jetzt sah er zu dem Objekt, das ihn getroffen hatte und erkannte, dass es ein Apfel war. Er hob ihn auf und musterte sie misstrauisch, er sagte nichts.

„Ich habe noch mehr." , flüsterte sie und erst jetzt sah er, dass sie einen ganzen Korb voller Äpfel bei sich trug. Er spürte seinen Magen, der sich nach nichts mehr sehnte als nach der köstlichen Frucht in seiner Hand. Und wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war, nahm sie auch einen Apfel und biss hinein, erst da sah er, dass sie wallendes schwarzes Haar hatte. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, bis der verzehrende Hunger stärker wurde als jede Vernuft. Gierig verschlang er den Apfel, nachdem er seine Stoffmaske bis unter seine Nase geschoben hatte. Der süße Saft lief sein Kinn hinab und die Frucht selbst war eine Offenbarung. Erst als er fertig war, bemerkte er, dass das Mädchen ihn beobachtete. Schnell schob er die Maske wieder hinunter und trat auf sie zu, sie wich nicht zurück.

„Du warst tatsächlich hungrig..." , stellte sie fest.

„Warum bist Du gekommen?" , fragte Erik vorsichtig.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Hromic und Nicholai geprahlt haben, wie sie es Dir gezeigt haben. Da hast Du mir leid getan..."

Erik war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie in der Dunkelheit schüchtern lächelte.

„Ha, wenn diese Gitterstäbe nicht wären, dann würde ich es ihnen zeigen." , noch während er redete merkte er, dass es keiner Rechtfertigungen bedurfte, also schloss er mit einem schlichten und ehrlichen Danke.

„Es ist nicht viel..." , redete sie ihre Taten nieder und hielt ihm gleichzeitig einen weiteren Apfel hin. Erik griff dankbar danach, hielt inne als er ihn in der Hand spüren konnte und sah dem Mädchen tief in die dunklen Augen:

„**Nicht jeder Schatz besteht aus Silber und Gold." **, flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme.

Sie kicherte kindlich und lief fort.

Erst später kam Erik die Erkenntnis, dass es die Seiltänzerin Tatjana gewesen war, die ihn besucht hatte. Wenn sie probte und das Zirkuszelt offenstand, konnte er sie manchmal von seinem Käfig aus beobachten. Sie bewegte sich wie ein Engel. Nachdem sie ihn in der Dunkelheit allein zurückgelassen hatte, tauchten all diese Bilder von ihr in seinem Kopf auf, die er über die Zeit hatte aufschnappen können. Letztendlich kehrte er zu den nächtlichen Geschehnissen zurück. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen wie mit einem menschlichen Wesen und sie hatte keine Angst gezeigt, als er auf sie zu ging und schließlich nach dem Apfel griff. Zuletzt kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sein Gesich nicht kannte, es nicht kennen konnte, denn jeder, der um es wusste, sah nur das Monster in ihm, das er äußerlich war.

Nach diesem ersten Besuch kam sie jede Nacht und brachte ihm Essen, leistete ihm Gesellschaft, berührte sogar seine Hände durch die Gitterstäbe. Das alles tat sie heimlich und Erik wusste auch, dass sie zumindest einen Teil der Nahrungsmittel, die sie ihm brachte, aus den Vorräten gestohlen haben musste. Es war ihm nicht ersichtlich, weshalb sie dieses Risiko einging, nur wegen ihm. Doch schließlich stellte er fest, dass sie einfach nur einsam war, genau wie er, dass sie sich nach etwa Nähe und freundlichen Worten sehnte. Sie war ein Waisenkind, wie sie ihm einmal erzählte, und auch sie hatte niemanden mehr.

Es musste schon weit nach Mitternacht sein als sie eines Nachts zu ihm kam. Es regnete und stürmte. Donner grollte über das Land und von Zeit zu Zeit erhellte ein Blitz den menschenleeren Zirkusplatz. Metallenes Klimpern hatte ihn geweckt und sofort sah er Tatjana, deren sonst so volles Haar platt und nass an ihrem Gesicht und auf den Schultern klebte.

„Ich habe den Schlüssel geklaut." , flüsterte sie.

Erik war sofort hellwach.

„Und was nun? Willst Du mich befreien und dann fliehen wir todesmutig, bis uns die wütende Schar findet und bestraft, wie Du es Dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst?"

Er bemerkte sofort ihre Enttäuschung über seinen bitteren Zynismus. Sie schüttelte leichte den Kopf bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Nein..." , begann sie zaghaft und es schien als ringe sie mit sich, um weiter fortzufahren:

„Ich wollte einfach nur bei Dir sein, einmal nur, ohne die Gitterstäbe dazwischen."

Erik traute seinen Ohren nicht, aber wie um ihre Aussage zu untermauern, blitze der Schlüssel in ihrer Hand auf als abermals die Welt in kaltes weißes Licht getaucht wurde. Sie schritt schon zu Tür, aber Erik machte eine stoppende Handbewegung:

„Kennst Du mein Gesicht?" , fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort, ganz gleich wie sie sich ihm zuvor gegenüber verhalten hatte.

„Nein," , antwortete sie ehrlich, „ich habe es nie gesehen. Ich weiß nur, was die anderes erzählen."

„Und dennoch möchtest Du zu mir hereinkommen?"

„Ich möchte es nicht sehen, nicht kennen, weil ich fürchte, dass mein primitiver Verstand das Grauen nicht überwältigen könnte. Ich möchte, dass Du mein Erik bleibst, der liebevolle, einfühlsame Junge, und niemand sonst."

Ihre Offenheit überraschte ihn zutiefst, schmerzte ein Bisschen und war zugleich das Schönste, das je ein anderer Mensch zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie schloss die Tür auf, trat ein und lehnte sie hinter sich an. Sie warf sich ihm sofort in die Arme als würde sie ihn nach langer Zeit endlich wiedersehen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Erik sich gefasst hatte und es schaffte, ihre Umarmung zu erwiedern. Sie standen lange so da. Während die Welt im Herbststurm unterging, gab es nur sie beide, denn alles andere war unwichtig. Sie hörte auch nicht das unangenehme Quietschen der Käfigtüre, erst als eine dunkle Stimme zu sprechen begann, erlosch ihr gemeinsamer Traum.

„Was denn? **Kein Wall, keine Gräben, nicht einmal eine feste Umzäunung. Sogar eine Kuh könnte hier reinspazieren.**"

„Und die wäre willkommener als Du, Hromic!" , Eriks Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein tiefes Gurgeln, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam.

„Und die würde auch wesentlich besser zu Dir passen als die Kleine hier."

Hromic machte ein Zeichen und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Nicholai auf und nahm Tatjana in unsanften Gewahrsam. Sofort wollte Erik sie befreien und wenn nötig, würde er den beiden Jungen sehr weh tun. Aber Hromic unterband jedes Handeln:

„Wenn Du Dich auch nur bewegst, wird die Kleine leider ein paar Schmerzen aushalten müssen..."

Wie um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen, krallte Nicholai sich in ihr Haar und zog unsanft daran, so dass sie, um den Schmerz gering zu halten, den Kopf mit dem Zug nach hinten neigte. Währenddessen spielte Hromic schon wieder recht provozierend mit seinem Messer.

„Was wollt ihr?" , fragte Erik zerknirscht und versuchte die Situation abzuschätzen.

„Nur etwas Spaß."

Das Messer blitzte auf und verschwand, blitzte auf und verschwand. Undeutlich sah Erik wie Hromic zweimal die Augenbrauen anhob, während er zu Nicholai blickte. Dieser begann darauf grob über Tatjanas Busen zu fahren. Die Wut bahnte sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg durch Eriks Körper, er zitterte unkontrolliert. Jemand würde dafür leiden müssen, dass sie das Mädchen so behandelten. Niemand durfte dem einzigen Menschen, der ihm entwas bedeutete, so etwas antun. Eine Zeit lang passierte gar nichts, nur Tatjanas tiefes panisches Atmen erfüllte den Raum und je mehr Nicholai an ihr rumspielte, umso unaufmerksamer wurden die beiden Jungen was Erik betraf. Da dauerte es nicht allzu lange bis das Messer im richtigen, abgepassten Moment den Besitzer wechselte und Sekunden später am Hals von Nicholai ruhte. Wieder war der Überraschungsmoment auf Eriks Seite, die beiden Raufbolde wussten gar nicht so richtig, was geschehen war.

„Und jetzt lass sie los und dann verschwindet ihr, klar?"

Das Messer ritzte vorsichtig über die bräunliche Haut, dass ein winziges Blutrinnsal entstand. Tatjanas Augen weiteten sich panisch, aber Erik ließ nicht locker.

„**Was du dir da baust, ist ein Luftschloss!** Glaubst Du wirklich, sie macht sich etwas aus Dir? Du bist nur ein Monster, selbst wenn Du sie jetzt so heldenhaft rettest und vor uns beschützt! Glaubst Du denn, dass Du je etwas anderes für sie sein wirst?"

Erik spürte genau, dass Hromic sich alles andere als sicher fühlte, aber seine Worte trafen genau seinen empfindlichsten Punkt. Wie konnte er sich soetwas nur je eingebildet haben? In diesem Moment hätte er große Lust gehabt, das Messer einmal mit gekonnter Bewegung quer über Nicholais Hals zu ziehen, aber Tatjanas flehentlicher Blick traf ihn.

„Du weißt, dass er lügt, Erik! Du weißt es!" , sie sprach eindringlich und achtete nicht auf das verächtliche Lachen der beiden Eindringlinge, das ihre Worte verpönte. In Eriks Innerem tobte ein Sturm.

„Lass sie los!" , befahl er und diesmal klang er so als ließe er das Nicht-Befolgen seines Befehls nicht durchgehen. Er drückte die Klinge noch etwas mehr in die bereits leicht blutende Schnittwunde. Diesmal gehorchte Tatjanas Peiniger und ließ sie frei, während er weiter in dem eisernen Griff gefangen blieb. Zu Eriks Erstaunen floh das vor Angst zitternde Mädchen hinter ihn, ganz so als fände sie dort eine sichere Zuflucht.

„Verschwindet!" , sagte er knurrend.

Um seine Anweisung zu untermauern gab er Nicholai einen kräftigen Stoß in Richtung Tür, wobei er seinen Arm mit der Klinge des Messers streifte. Der Junge gab zwar keinen Laut von sich, aber ein kurzer Blick zurück verriet seinen Schmerz. Daraufhin verließ er eilig den Zirkuswagen und Hromic folgte ihm, während er etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, das allerdings unverständlich blieb.

Noch bevor der Morgen sein ganzes Licht entfaltet hatte, kehrten sie zurück. Erik schlief noch, denn Tatjana hatte ihm noch lange Gesellschaft geleistet. Nicholai blieb außerhalb des Wagens, während Hromic, der den Schlüssel entwendet, nachdem Tatjana ihn zurückgebracht hatte, im Verborgenen lauerte. In dem Moment als Erik Nicholai registrierte, denn das musste zwangsläufig als erstes passieren, denn dieser stand genau in seinem Blickfeld, zog Hromic ihm einen Stein über den Kopf, so dass er sofort das Bewusstsein verlor. Als er wieder zu sich kam, spürte er den festen Griff von vier starken Händen, die ihn unerbittlich an seinen Armen festhielten. Er befand sich in einem Zelt. Die bunten Farben der verschiedenen Dekorationen schmerzten in seinen Augen, die Welt war noch verschwommen. Aber nach und nach gewann sie ihre Schärfe zurück. Über die Manege war ein Seil gespannt und auf diesem Seil bewegte sich die Anmut selbst. Tatjana war das erste, was Erik wieder wirklich klar erkennen konnte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erfüllte angenehme Wärme seinen schmächtigen Körper, doch folgte abrupt die fruchtbare Erkenntnis, dass an dieser Situation etwas nicht stimmte. Und ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl, eine böse Vorahnung vor ungewissen Ereignissen verjagte die Schönheit des Augenblicks, da er sie gesehen hatte, hoch oben beim Tanz auf dem Seil.

„Hey, Tatjana!" , erklang die scheinbar belustigte Stimme Hromics, schwang auch eine Art perverse Erregung darin mit? Sie reagierte, sie sah hinab und erkannte sofort, dass ein drohendes Unheil bevorstand. Erstaunlich wie sie dennoch so gekonnt in der Mitte über der Manege das Gleichgewicht hielt. Aber sie konnte nicht wegsehen, wie gebannt starrte sie hinab zu den drei Jungen, ohne in der Lage zu sein, etwas an der Situation verändern zu können. Hromic war sich seiner Sache sicher, er hatte, was er wollte: Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als er Eriks Kopf an dessen Haaren in den Nacken zog, wusste Erik bereits, was er vorhatte. _Sieh nicht hin, Tatjana! Oh, bitte, sieh nicht hin! _Aber sie sah hin, war gar nicht imstande ihren Blick abzuwenden und sie begann bereits zu straucheln.

„Schau Dir Deinen Traumprinzen an!" , rief Hromic abwertend zu ihr empor. Mit diesen Worten riss er die Stoffmaske von Eriks Gesicht. Nicholai und Hromic lachten, aber für Erik gab es nur das Entsetzen in Tatjanas Augen. In diesem Moment zerbrach alles, was seinem elenden Leben einen Sinn gegeben hatte. Sie fiel hinab vom Seil und es war als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, als würde ihr grauenhafter Sturz in die Tiefe kein Ende finden. Das Knacken mit dem ihr Genick brach als sie den Boden erreichte, war alles, was es gab für Erik. Die Welt um ihn herum trat in den Schatten, die Farben verblassten, die Geräusche verklangen. Nichts, nur dieses Brechen als hätte jemand ein starkes Stück Holz zertreten und die Gewissheit, dass die Einsamkeit nunmehr sein einziger Begleiter sein würde.


End file.
